elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 1.4.5
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.4.5 is an incremental patch that addresses a number of issues including audio dropouts, itemization, crafting UI errors, and a handful of gameplay issues. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War Art & Animation Audio Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests UI Alliance War General *Fixed an issue where you were able to log into a non-veteran campaign after leveling up to VR1. You will now be returned to a safe zone with a free campaign reassignment the next time you log into the game. Art & Animation General *The Morkul Clan Orcs in Torog's Spite in Bangkorai are now fully dressed. *Fixed a minor performance issue involving the effects system. Audio General *Fixed an issue where you could lose the sounds your character makes after fast-traveling to Cyrodiil. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where you would run forward in an unnatural manner while holding a Restoration Staff. Templar Aedric Spear *Blazing Shield (Sun Shield morph) **Ranks II-IV now properly increase in strength when hitting nearby targets. **Fixed an issue where this ability would only damage one nearby enemy, instead of all nearby enemies, if it did enough damage to kill the target. **Fixed an issue where this ability would occasionally fire area-of-effect damage twice. **Fixed an issue where other damage shields could be added to the explosion value specifically with Ranks II-IV. Sorcerer Dark Magic *Crystal Shard: Fixed an issue where this ability would stun your target before it even hit them. Weapons Restoration Staff *Cycle of Life: Fixed an issue where this passive was still increasing your damage. We have removed the damage increase, and using this passive will now correctly only increase your magicka restore. Crafting & Economy General *Fixed an issue where Enchanter Hireling mails were not providing the correct items. Dungeons & Group Content Veteran Dungeons Veteran Spindleclutch *Fixed an issue where the quest Blood Relations would not always advance after defeating Praxin at the quest step "Find At'avar." Exploration & Itemization Itemization *Fixed an issue where the Elite gear vendors in Cyrodiil were not selling VR13 gear, VR14 bows, or the Covenant's Ice Staff. Quests Auridon *Sever All Ties: Quest pins for the Daedric portals will now appear on the world map. UI General *Fixed an issue where your UI would not always show all four group members correctly after traveling to the group leader's location. *Your user settings will no longer be reset to default after a new patch is released. Crafting *Fixed an issue where crafting windows would switch to the lowest material possible when changing between item types. **For example, if you had the Blacksmithing window open with Cuirass and Dwarven Ingots selected, switching to Sabatons would change the material to Iron Ingot. *Added an error message if you try to extract a glyph, but you do not have enough free inventory slots available to store all the potential items gained from extraction. Guild Store *The guild store item search will no longer show eng before each category. Category:Online: Patches